Astaroth
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: Naruto has finally reached a point in life that Jiraiya and Tsunade believe its time to reveal his heritage, but how will he take being the son of a Demon King. AU after Naruto Part 1. NarutoXHarem. StrongNaruto. Genderbending abroad.
1. The Story Thus Far

This is the prologue to an idea I've been brewing. It took me forever as I was trying to decide which Family I would place Naruto in. By the title you all probably know who I chose. This prologue is pretty much a summery of events leading up to chapter one and has no true dialogue between characters.

**Warning:** I'm deprived of most morals so some fucked up stuff may happen. Just warning you before you complain about too many tentacle monsters... joking about the tentacle monsters... maybe?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or DxD I would probably be busy working on them rather than this, so yeah, I don't own them or anything else that may appear in this story.

Unbeta'd as of yet.

**000Astaroth000**

The last four years were what Naruto considered to be the hardest of his life. When Jiraiya said they would be training he wasn't kidding. The boy half expected the sage to spend his time peaking on women. To his horror the only focus Jiraiya had was targeted toward him.

Every day was meet with him doing physical training until he dropped, then lunch, followed by sparring with Jiraiya. Which was majorly him getting the shit beaten out of him for the first several months.

The whole time he worked on his physique and taijutsu, Jiraiya would create a set of clones and have Naruto do the same. The elder's clones would teach his clones as, for reasons that were beyond him, no one ever told him that clones could be used for training and knowledge transfer until the training trip started. He could only imagine how much stronger he would have been had he known. Hell he may have actually been capable of stopping Sasuke with the extra boost training with clone would have yielded.

Jiraiya didn't merely teach his clones jutsu though. It was actually a month before jutsu were even brought up. Naruto's learning was stunted from an early age. Teachers possessed no interest in teaching him and Naruto possessed no interest in learning what teachers had to teach. A double whammy, which made the perfect idiot. Jiraiya didn't have any intention of teaching an idiot so he strove hard to catch the boy up to where he should be as a 13 year old and then beyond. Naruto of coarse wasn't budging until Jiraiya made it clear that Naruto would learn or Jiraiya would kill him trying to make him.

Once the boy actually tried with the help of several hundred clones and so many expensive books that it made Jiraiya's wallet hurt, it could be said that Naruto was a competent teenager in terms of intelligence.

From there training the boy was easier than it had been as the boy was actually calm and didn't go flying off the handle every time he didn't understand something. Rather he would listen patiently for a descriptive explanation and ask questions concerning things he still did not understand.

Patient was always the key and Jiraiya was gland the blond learned that when they started fūinjutsu training which was complex and even geniuses would ask countless questions as fūinjutsu was in no way something that could be considered easy, though Naruto took this in stride as he did his best to master it even though it was _really _difficult, though unbeknownst to Naruto he was having a far easier time learning the art than most before due to his Uzumaki blood as well as his naturally high aptitude when it came to learning all forms of jutsu.

He also trained in element manipulation. Even though his affinity was only wind, he swiftly learned all 5 base elements and their variety of combinations. It was startling to Jiraiya as element manipulation was extremely difficult and combining them with each other was suppose to be impossible without a Kekkei Genkai of Kekkei Tota. Luckily the time Naruto took to master the elements kept them on the schedule that he planned out as they would be several weeks ahead had Naruto only mastered wind.

Eventually Naruto started his Sennin training, which turned out to be a hell in and of itself, but he managed to master it to the point where he could enter sennin mode in a matter of seconds with no side effects. Jiraiya was just a bit jealous.

After that they made a trip to Kumo where they met with A, the Raikage, who reluctantly agreed to allow Naruto to train with the jinchūriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee, and Jiraiya in order to master the Kyuubi's chakra. It was something the treaty they made years ago agreed upon.

It was through this that he met his mother, but she hadn't told him who his father was as she said if Jiraiya chose not to tell him yet than he wasn't ready and that the only thing he could do was prove to the sage that he was in fact ready, Naruto didn't want to actually wait, but he didn't want to disobey what was probably the only order his mother would probably ever be able of giving him.

After he defeated Kurama with the help of Kushina, Killer Bee, and Jiraiya he ripped the fox of its chakra and rather than reseal the beast he did something not even Jiraiya was expecting. He used a fūinjutsu formula designed by himself to expel the soul of Kurama into a toy bear he brought for reasons that were beyond everyone except himself at the time and then bound the chakra to himself in a way that made it fundamentally a second chakra pool that would slowly bond with his first and rather than make the bijuu chakra into his; his chakra would take on the properties of the bijuu's chakra. Thus he would become the ultimate human bijuu hybrid; far stronger than either.

Jiraiya was outraged by the boy carrying out an unauthorized plan, but he could not argue with the results.

Training from there on was just polishing off Naruto's skills; learning to use his new levels of power properly as well as lot of chakra control and manipulation exercises. Jiraiya furthered Naruto's training through the use of chakra limiting, gravity magnifying, and muscle restricting seals to increase Naruto's growth even further when it was starting to seem he reached his limit. By handicapping him it forced him to grow back to where he was before the binding and when he did the seals further restricted him pushing him straight back down. This allowed him an endless cycle of growth.

When the seals were completely released Naruto was, easily, stronger than the combined might of the 5 Kages. And he was only 15 at the time.

The way by which Naruto implanted Kurama into the bear was rather ingenious as well as a bit complicated. He inscribed, onto a smooth oval stone, seals that allowed it to contain a soul, but he also added other seals for more features. The next seal was an artificial chakra pool that produces nature chakra after bring given an initial boost off. Then he placed onto the seal an anti-anger seal. So it was impossible for whatever sealed into the stone to become enraged as anger and nature chakra did not mix. A calm mind was needed to wielder nature chakra or the user would become corrupt. Next was an obedience seal that would make Kurama totally obedient to him, even if he was aware of the seal. Lastly he placed a seal on the stone that would reach to the seals he placed on the inside of the bear's cloth which would allow the bear to move and react based on the will of the stone.

Onto the bear Naruto placed seals, along with the aforementioned seal, to increase the durability as well as an auto-repair seal and a seal that based on the will of the soul sealed within the stone would allow the bear to talk.

Despite having nature chakra Kurama still had to train and Naruto put him through the ringer when it came to it with Jiraiya more than happy to help with the torture of the stuffed animal. It was soon back up to pair with its former power though still not nearly as strong as Naruto.

Naruto returned to the village, stronger than any predecessor before him, with a loyal sidekick that could take down even Tsunade.

Akatsuki was taken down with ease, Orochimaru hunted down and Oto destroyed, every Rogue Nin of Konoha was hunted down and brought in by Naruto.

This included Sasuke though Naruto keep it quiet and as far as the anyone excluding himself and Kurama were concerned, Sasuke died in a clash with Itachi and Naruto killed Itachi for the transgression. In reality Naruto killed Sasuke. He kept it a secret as he knew the backlash would just annoy him. As Naruto grew in intelligence he also became far less caring for those that he didn't consider precious and after doing some thinking his list of precious people dwindled down to those that did not mistreat or betray him, so Sasuke definitely wasn't precious. Naruto went so far as to take Sasuke's body to use it to decipher the powers of the sharingan and then replicate them

By the time he was 16, there wasn't a single threat that could bring harm to the Uzumaki Sage. No one was stupid enough to stand against him after he annihilated Danzo and his Roots Program and then Iwa for trying to cross him.

Despite making it all seem easy Naruto barely sleep anymore. Too focused on eliminating any threats that popped up. He knew for sure that he needed a vacation and now was the perfect chance to question Tsunade for one as she was calling him for a meeting today.

**000Astaroth000**

That's it. As I said this chapter was just to make all of you aware of the changes to Naruto canon's between the end of part 1 onward. There are other changes, pre-end of part 1, that will be addressed in later.

Naruto's pretty strong, OP even, right? I did it on purpose as with past stories I've did my best to make it appear as if he was not the strongest character present, but realization finally hit me that every freaking character in DxD is OP except for a sparse few, so I decided to just make Naruto strong as possible. If I were to rank him as of now I would say he is Ultimate Class not as strong as a Maou, but he's still young so that can't be expected. His first real threat will probably be Kokobiel.

Also the whole turning Kurama into a teddy bear was to both foreshadow future event and because it'll makes Kurama come off as the underdog despite who he really is. A Demon Lord Giant Fox is intimidating. A Teddy bear not so much. Also off topic, but are the bijuu Divine of Demonic Beings since they did come from God's Tree.

I have a good a grasp on who I want in Naruto's Peerage. This story will crossover with several other series, but I'm not going reveal which ones before the character appears.

Every time I get a review I think about writing. They are sent to my gmail which are sent to my phone like texts, so I read every review and it make me think about writing. In other words, you review I write more.


	2. New Horizons

Yo here with chapter 2. I have been procrastinating this could have been released yesterday if I hadn't. Also I'm in College now meaning I can write without disturbance from others wanting to use my computer, but I also like to party so I can focus when I'm writing, but I might be taking less time to actually write.

This chapter was mostly forced and isn't to overly exciting, next chapter will have a few fights though.

**Warning:** I already told y'all about tentacles monsters well how about lolis and shotas? Still want to read? Suit yourself.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any form of company, famous product, or otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my days writing this. I don't owe nothin' and I don't get money for doing this.

**000Astaroth000**

Naruto entered the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, affectionately referred to as Baa-chan by him, with a slack to his walk. Bags were present under his eyes and Kurama, a small black furred, red eyed teddy bear, looked at the boy with worry from his perch upon his shoulder. Naruto pulled another all-nighter. Reviewing files on files of information concerning the possible threats to Konoha.

Ignorance was bliss to which Naruto could agree as ever since he was properly educated he could only worry about the safety of the village he'd sworn to protect after coming to the realization of just how dangerous the world was.

"Damn brat you look like shit!" Jiraiya said from his place upon the window seal of the room only to earn a glare from Naruto so cold that it nearly made him tumble out to the unforgiving ground 6 stories below. He decided to hush his teasing as he was more than aware that Naruto could mop the floor with his wrinkly old head after separating it from his body and stabbing a pike into it.

"It's good to see you Naruto, though you really don't seem to be doing well." Tsunade said knowing better than to call Naruto anything out of his name after the glare he sent Jiraiya's way.

"Kumo is gearing up for war with someone, I'm trying to decipher if it is against any ally of ours or us directly, Suna is on the verge of a civil war due to several counsel men disagreeing with Gaara's peaceful approach to matters, if this happens I'll have to step in to aid my friend, Kiri is… troublesome." Naruto said tiredly. The last part caused Jiraiya and Tsunade to giggle under their breaths. Naruto was sent to Kiri to be a diplomat of peace. The problem was that while there Naruto ended up having a nice dinner and one night stand with a woman by the name of Mei Terumi, only later finding out that she was in fact the Mizukage. She'd fallen for the boy and now she was dead set on marrying Naruto and wouldn't agree to a treaty on any alternative terms.

Naruto was dead set on not marrying before he was 30, so this lead to numerous conversations via video chat between the two; Naruto trying to resolve the issue and Mei trying to persuade him into marriage. All rather comical as Mei turned down any other offer including the entire fortune of the Uzumaki Clan which was nearly as large as that of Konohagakure No Sato.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will step in and talk to Mei. She can be stubborn, but I believe I can make her change her standing with the right words."

"What is more important is what we are going to reveal to you today." Jiraiya said sliding off the wall and walking up to Naruto. The slow almost nervous stride made Naruto quirk an eyebrow at the man's behavior. "What are you feels towards the Yondaime?" the elder Sage asked cautiously.

"He's a hero. The whole reason I chose to become a ninja. Why?" Naruto asked though his tired voice made the statement sound depressing rather than excited.

"What if we were to tell you he's your father?" Tsunade asked leaning forward in her desk with anticipation. She truly hoped that Naruto would not now hate the man that was once renowned as the Yellow Flash. Naruto eyes slowly widen with realization and flickered up to the picture of the Yondaime hanging from the wall directly in front of him and behind Tsunade.

"No fucking way! How did I not realize that!? Of course he would be my father. The resemblance. Ero-sennin eagerness to train me. My ability to use the Flying Thunder God Technique-"

"WHAT!?" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled in unison.

Naruto looked at them with a confused expression before realization hit him. "Oh yeah, I knew there was something I was meaning to tell you."

Both of the sannin fell to the ground in disbelief.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU FORGET TO TELL YOU FAVORITE TEACHER, BOY!" Jiraiya yelled in anger after recovering.

"What!? Now hold on, I'm sure I've told, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said making Jiraiya crawl up in a corner and cry about how he could never get any respect and how disrespectful brat could be.

"Naruto, there is more that we need to tell you than your father's identity." Tsunade said narrowing her eyes and Jiraiya retook position behind her.

Naruto took on a serious expression as well and straightened in his seat.

"**Well are you going to say something**?" Kurama voiced try to become active it the conversation rather than fall asleep upon Naruto's comfy mop of hair.

"Minato Namikaze wasn't the man you think he was." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to stare at him in disbelief. What did he mean? "A man by the name of Ajuka Beelzebub discovered our world using a combination of magic and technology to view into other world. He was from a totally different dimension, but wanted to study the customs of this world closely. He was a man of great importance though so he infused a piece of his flesh with magic and sent it into our dimension. That piece of flesh was animated by the magic to form into a baby that would resembled the dominant species of the world it was sent into. The new baby human was found by the people of Uzu no Kuni. They named him Minato Namikaze." Naruto eyes widened in surprise. "When Minato was little he was adopted by merchants that later settled in Konoha. Minato would grow up and become the man that was revered as the Yondaime Hokage, but on his twenty first birthday, Ajuka reached out to call Minato back to rejoin his flesh with the knowledge he had obtained. Though dimension travel is not easy. The void between two worlds is unimaginably cold and devoid of air. While the nonliving such as a piece of flesh or an undead body could make it over fine a living being would die and Minato wasn't to pleased with losing his life.

"He tried construct a method to return to his original world and, make no mistake, he did plan to take you and Kushina with him, but as luck would have it. The massive seal array he planned out went uncompleted as the Kyuubi attacked on the same day." Kurama looked away whistling innocently as the occupants of the room glared at him. "Both Minato and Kushina died protecting you, so not seeing any harm in doing so, Ajuka used his magic to transport the dead bodies of Minato and Kushina to him, but you would have perished in the cold void between our two dimensions had he also taken you. Since then Ajuka has been making contact with me to attempt to finish they seal array that would allow for you to travel to his world, but even after reabsorbing Minato and his accumulated knowledge plus the help of me and Kushina we have only recently-"

"Kaa-chan's alive!" Naruto yelled with widened, hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but the mechanics behind her revival elude me, so let me finish without interruption!" Jiraiya said glaring at the boy how leaned back into his chair. "We've recently completed the seal array, but the choice is yours alone. Do you wish to be with your parents?" Jiraiya asked and was expecting an immediate 'YES!', but was instead met with only a look of turmoil upon the face of Naruto, though that was quickly resolved by Tsunade.

"Don't be so frightened brat! It's not a one way street. If you ever chose to return for a visit than you can! This is merely to determine if I need to remove you from active duty." Tsunade said rather annoyed by Naruto's reluctance to rejoin his family. She would kill for the chance… well she'd kill someone that she didn't know and care for anyway.

"Oh… HELL YES! 'TTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade suddenly grinned evilly. She pulled out a stack of papers bigger than a college dictionary and placed it in front of Naruto.

"You'll just have to fill out those papers then." She said wickedly. It would be so nice to see someone besides her doing paper work for once.

"The new shipment is in, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said entering the room with a pile of papers easily 10 times larger than Naruto's stack followed by 6 genin carrying piles of equal and greater sizes.

Tsunade began to weep. Naruto smirked at the Kage's misery before separating his paperwork into 10 stacks of even size.

"What are you doing brat?" Tsunade asked but was ignored by Naruto.

The blonde picked up a pen and moved his hand into a cross formation with a shout of "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!" 10 clones appeared each with a pen in hand. The moved forth and began to work at filling out the forms.

Naruto merely took out a scroll and began to converse with Kurama while reading it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tsunade roared looking upon the sight in shock as well as jealousy. She could not waist her chakra on such things like that as even as a Kage she didn't have the most massive of chakra pools. Though what probably hurt her most was such an obvious solution was brought forth by what was once the village idiot yet she never figured it out. It was a strike to her pride.

**000Astaroth0000**

Naruto walked casually into the cave that Jiraiya instructed him to arrive at. He carried all his possessions in scrolls that were being carried in a backpack. Tied to that backpack was Kurama, who opted to just take a nap for a while.

He was absolutely excited. The news had done the opposite of what it should have. Rather than make him too excited to sleep, it gave him the ability to have a night sleep that he hadn't had since the night Mizuki tried to have him steal the scroll of seals for him.

He descended the slowly descending trek that the cave lead him on. There was a plethora of twists and turns that he had to take. The pitch black darkness made it even more of a trying process, though Naruto moved at a leisurely pace with the confidence that he knew the location perfectly. Hesitation was something that Naruto, even with improved intelligence, did not believe in.

Soon he could make out a corridor just ahead that was dimly illuminated with a blue light. He smiled, figuring it was the place, so he finished off his journey with a quick jog.

As he entered the naturally formed room Naruto came upon a weird site. The room's ceiling was covered with glowing blue seals, a very simple seal to create light, and on one wall was just a massive series of interlacing seals that was so complex that not even he could understand completely, but what he did notice was at the very bottom of the seal series, sitting dead center in the wall was a big circle that had a 20 foot radius.

Though the weird site was that the Hokage and Mizukage that had each other in a headlock; yelling at one another.

"You're not going!" Tsunade growled through gritted teeth refusing to release her hold.

"You shall not separate me from my husband!" Mei growled back with equal determination.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the group with a bewildered gaze.

Beyond Tsunade and Mei were Jiraiya as well as Jūgo, Kimimaro, and Tenten.

Kimimaro and Jūgo were former servants to Orochimaru that had been used and abandoned by the hebi bastard. Kimimaro having been one of Orochimaru's top soldiers until she grew sick from an unknown disease and was cast to the side to rot in a cell. Jūgo was extracted of some of his blood and then imprisoned as well.

Both had given up on life after Orochimaru abandoned them, but Naruto found them in a raid of one of Oto's bases and offered them a chance to escape as he did all of Orochimaru's subordinates that he deemed just used by Orochimaru rather than evil.

The intimately refused to live their cells, but Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, so he carried them out using clones as the base blew to smithereens behind them.

Having realized that both were sick in their own way Naruto took the time to cure them of their ailments. Kimimaro was an easy enough fix as she merely had to be administered a dose of his chakra which at his will could heal most injuries and cure most diseases.

With Jūgo he simply had to place a seal on him to suppress his anger and insanity to the point where it wouldn't take over his mind.

As thanks they swore servitude to Naruto and while the boy didn't find this appealing he knew better than to turn them away. Those how have been in servitude for most of their lives only had knowledge that life and did not understand how to live for themselves. If he turned them away they would be without a purpose and nothing was worst that a purposeless existence. His solution was to slowly wean them off the need to serve him and guide them towards goals of their own.

Tenten was a different case. On the first day of his homecoming he bumped into her after having thoroughly beaten Kakashi's ass. She herself was just returning from training with her team. Naruto day was free so he decide to walk her home to talk with her as even though he'd like to of consider her a friend he rarely talked to her. The walk was slow and took 30 minutes and in the 30 minutes they laughed and joked with each other. By the time they made it Tenten wanted to spend some more time with him, so she invited him.

They talked until midnight when Naruto decided to leave. They continued hanging out whenever they 'accidentally' bumped into each other though in reality, most of the time, it was intentional on of one or both of their parts.

Their romance developed into more. First it was a kiss that happened in the heat of the moment, then making out when they thought no one was present, and eventually it lead to sex. It wasn't a true relationship. They never brought the concept of true dating up, though everyone presumed they were dating, but as shinobi, being tied down was a liability.

Naruto looked at them. Waiting for an explanation.

"Lady Tsunade told us about it." Jūgo said in naturally his deep, baritone voice.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without use did you Naruto-sama," Kimimaro asked with a cute pout. Naruto laughed at the Kaguya girl. After a year of hanging around him she had begun to develop true emotions; something that he was grateful for as this meant he was making some level of progress.

"I was going to visit!" Naruto joked making the girl pout even more.

"Well I'm coming with you." Tenten said determinately while stepping towards Naruto. "If I have to spend another second hearing Gai and Lee yell about 'YOUTH' I will blow my freakin' top!" Tenten found Gai and Lee increasingly more annoying even since Obito killed Neji in one of his attempts to capture Naruto. When Neji was around there was at least 1 sane person to talk to on missions and during practice or at least distract the exercising maniacs from her, but now all Gai's and Lee's focus was on her.

Naruto merely laughed at the girl's statement. "I kinda figured I should invite you though I didn't know is Ero-Sennin or Baa-chan would approve."

"Show some respect, ya brat! You would still be a lowly, weak genin without my help" Jiraiya yelled glaring at the teenager, though Naruto simply brushed him off though the elder Sage didn't notice. "Now get ready opening this portal will take a lot out of me and I'd like to get it over with sooner rather than later."

Though Naruto's focus was on the Kages rather than Jiraiya.

"What's going on with them?" the blonde asked pointing to Tsunade and Mei. He simply had to sweat drop at the sight. He always expected a fight between Kages to be more expect rather than mere hair-pulling.

"Apparently I'm not the only one with a spy network." Jiraiya said glancing over to the women with unamused eyes. He was excited for the first few minutes, but when no cloths were ripped it became dull pretty quickly. "Her spy reported that you were leaving so she apparently resigned with the plan to come along with you. Tsunade tried to talk some sense into her, but it when that failed this happened." The frog hermit explained gesturing towards the Kages fighting like school girls.

Naruto looked at the pair of Kages, or rather Kage and former Kage, with a blank stare. "Let's just go." Naruto said dully as unamused as Jiraiya. He walked pasted the 'dueling' Kages with Tenten linked to his arm, Kurama sleeping atop the backpack, and Kimimaro and Jūgo tagging behind them.

"Okay prepare yourselves!" Jiraiya said walked to the seal array covered wall as he began flashing through a long chain of hand seals. Naruto was amazed as more than half of them hadn't been scene by him before. When Jiraiya was complete with them he slammed his hands against the wall.

All of the seals began to brightly light up, all converging unto the large circle in the center of it all. At the point a large vortex took the place of the seal free area. It spun rapidly with a pulling force that had not really been unexpected.

"HURRY UP SO I CAN CLOSE THIS THING!" Jiraiya yelled out; he was using chakra to stay stationary but he was quickly running low as he had to also keep the portal open and stable.

Tsunade was also using chakra to remain mounted while hanging on to Mei's arms to hold the younger Kage back even as she was attempting to make it to the portal.

Naruto was the first to run into the portal followed soon by Tenten, Jūgo, and Kimimaro.

"DAMN IT MEI STOP WITH THIS CHILDISHNESS!" Tsunade yelled as Mei was slowly pulling them both towards the portal.

"MY LOVE IS STRONGER THAN YOU WRINKLY OLD ARMS YOU HAG!" Mei roared and with a great tug the ground Tsunade was rooted to rip away from rest of the earth. The portal promptly sucked both of them in.

"CRAP!" Jiraiya yelled reaching out to save Tsunade, but that distraction was enough for him to lose his footing to the ground and be engulfed by the portal as well.

**000Astaroth000**

The void of time and space was chilling. The seal array placed a barrier around them that would provide air, but even then it was below 0 degrees inside the bubble shaped barrier and one million times colder outside it. It was only a few seconds to travel between the two dimensions, but it was still unimaginably unbearable, so much so that all of the occupants instantly fell unconscious.

When they entered the new world, the bubble popped as they reached mere feet from the ground. They all crashed into a large eerie forest with lush, but twisted green trees. From the forest floor there was a small view of the sky; only what was able to be seen through the treetops. Though what could be seen was beautiful as rather than blue they sky was a beautiful amalgam of different shade of violet.

Naruto was the first one to awake and stand. Looking around the blond took notice that everyone else was still unconscious, but did a double-take after notices that each of them appeared to have distinct changes to their bodies. '_The fuck_!' he though glancing down at himself to insure himself that he was find. His eyes widened and skin paled at what he say.

"**THAT FUUUUUUCKK**!" Naruto yelled in a much higher voice than his own.

**000Astaroth000**

Oh, cliffhanger! I ended the chapter here as I felt this would be the best point to end it and I don't want to make any given chapter of this story to long as when I do that I feel the need to make every chapter as long as the last. I'm not in the position to make 10k chapters right now so I hope you can settle for 2-3k with me updating anywhere from twice a week to once biweekly instead of once bimonthly.

Since you already know that I didn't bring any Naruto character into this without a reason I might as well reveal their roles to you:

King - Naruto

Queen - ? [Just making it clear '?' mean I know, but not tell just yet]

Rook - Kurama

Rook - Tsunade

Bishop – Mei

Bishop – Tenten [My friends say she'd serve better as a Knight, but Tenten uses weapons as projectiles so I feel that Bishop is best for her]

Knight - Kimimaro

Knight - ?

Pawn – Jūgo

Pawn - Jiraiya

Pawn - ?

Pawn - ?

Pawn - Unknown

Pawn - Unknown

Pawn - Unknown

Pawn – Unknown

There are 4 spots within Naruto's peerage that I'm currently undecided on, so I'll leave those up to you. Any character you want to see from any series. Male or Female, though I uphold right to change the genders as I see fit. My favorite choices will be chosen, though if you leave a reason why I'm far more likely to accept your choice.

Also can anyone guess what happened to Naruto there is only two logical conclusion in my mind, but I want to see what all of you think.


	3. Alterations

**Yo, here with the next chapter of Astaroth. I know I promised a fight, but the way things panned out in my notes fighting will start in the next chapter. I could have done it in this chapter, but then I would end up behind my planned schedule.  
**

**000Astaroth000**

The roaring scream of Naruto scared the birds, bird far too huge to be normal, from the trees surrounding the area of the forest in which they all found themselves.

"ARG!" Jiraiya yelled as he shot a good foot of the ground and onto his feet. He looked around swiftly. His eyes landed on his prodigy and he couldn't stop the laughter from seeping from his lips. He was having a hard time holding it in despite knowing that if he did laugh pain would await him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Standing before him, blushing in embarrassment, was a Naruto that looked to be no older than four.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVY BASTARD!" Naruto roared in frustration.

"I-I-I can't help-wait! My voice!" His voice seemed cracked a bit as with each word he said as well as sounding lighter. He began to panic. If it happened to Naruto...

Reaching up he patted his head: far less hair. Then his face: far less wrinkly. Then he reached his hand into his boxers and began to feel around. "-No hair!" He whispered in horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He dug around the pouch hanging from his back hip to try and locate a mirror. A tool usually used to help with spying on those behind him, but now it would be used for the purpose that it originally was designed for.

He finally found something that fitted the shape and fill of the object so he pulled it out and had a glance at himself, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" He glared at the mirror as if it had been the one to revert him back to the age of twelve.

"At least you're grown. I'm a freaking baby!" Naruto yelled at the crying teen. (Remember in Naruto a ninja is an adult, so Naruto perceives 12 as 'grown')

"Aaahhh, be quiet I'm trying to nap before Shizune fines out." Tsunade groaned tiredly from her spot on the ground. Naruto and Jiraiya stared a Tsunade blankly as she tried to cuddle up to the rock that she landed near while the others began to actually get up.

"Shizune's not here. We're not even in Konoha anymore." Naruto explained in a dull tone, annoyed by Tsunade's laziness.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsunade muttered still with her eyes close; being unable to recognize Naruto's voice.

"GAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! / WHAT THE! / I like them." That would be Mei, Tenten, and Kimi reacting to the changes to their bodies. Whereas Mei was now younger, being only 8 now Tenten aged, now appearing to be 21 with a hefty bust size, probably E-cup, wide hips, and a plump ass. Kimi, at a glance, seemed to remain her correct age though her bust increased from B-cup to what was easily an H-cup.

Mei was running in circles like a chicken that lost its head screaming about her body shrinking into nothingness, Tenten was doing her best to stay standing as the sudden boost in breast size threw her off the balance and had her tumbling forward constantly, and Kimi was more than happy to just silently play with her breasts, having no problem standing as her body was far stronger than Tenten's allowing her to easily take on the extra weight.

"Will all of you shut up?" Tsunade muttered as she pushed her face closer to the rock as if it really were a pillow.

Naruto stared at the entire group. Taking time to notice all the changes. Jiraiya, Mei, and Tsunade now where at various ages with Tsunade now being the oldest at 16 while Mei was 8 and Jiraiya only a bit older at 12. This was all his guesses though as Jiraiya, for all he knew, could just be a very big 5 year old, since he sure acted like it, but based on pictures he'd seen of each of them in their younger years he guessed his presumptions to be accurate.

Tenten and Kimi on the other hand seemed to age and grow. Tenten change was noticeable as going from 16 to early 20s was pretty obvious. Kimi on the other hand appeared to only age a year or two barely noticeable by anyone accept those with the eyes of a hawk like Naruto. Though he wouldn't argue that the changes to the girls were appealing.

Naruto looked around for Jūgo and Kurama, both of which were nowhere in sight. He finally found Jūgo resting against the branch of a tree. Looking upon the group with a humorous smile. The bastard was snickering at them. For good reason, he hadn't changed a bit while the rest of them were suffering from various unwanted changes; well except for Kimi's, she seemed quite fond of her now huge breasts.

"Mmpf, mmphf, mm, mmm!" Naruto raised his foot up off the ground or rather off Kurama, how had been struggling beneath his foot.

"You okay, buddy?" Naruto asked bending down and picking up the bear.

"I'm fine!" Spoke the bijuu soul. It only took a moment for both its and Naruto's eyes to widen before Naruto's cheeks puffed as he did his best to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up!" Kurama said as the black fur of its cheeks seemed to fade red. The Kyuubi's voice always had been deep, dark, and intimidating, but now it seemed to become more normal in comparison to a human, but also unquestionably feminine.

Naruto then had to listen to Kurama panic about his… err… her changes as well. "What the fuck! What fuck! What happened! You can fix this right, kit…" her blabbering just continued.

Naruto quickly became tired of the commotion of everyone. "THAT'S IT! MEI STOP PANICKING IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! TENTEN FOCUS MORE WEIGHT TOWARDS YOUR BACK AND YOU'LL STOP FALLING FORWARD! TSUNADE WAKE THE FUCK UP! KURAMA JUST SHUT UP! JIRAIYA FIX THIS!"

"Why is the kid yelling?" Tsunade asked as she slowly stood up and allowed her eyes to flutter open. The first thing she say was a little Naruto… She immediately erupted in laughter. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her laughter was quickly joined by Tenten, Mei, and Kimi as they had just noticed Naruto's baby form as well. Jiraiya and Jūgo, not to be left out, joined in.

"I CAN KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto roared allowing his power to flare. The entire group suddenly found it very hard to breath. His change in body size had done nothing to restrict his terrifying power level. "Jiraiya, how did this happen!" Naruto glared to the older sennin, though now the age gap was not by much.

"That sphere that brought us here was a barrier with three purposes!" Jiraiya said holding up three fingers. "First it's supposed to contain air so the travelers could breath." He explained dropping one finger "Secondly it's meant to grant a bearable temperature as the void is infinitely cold. Without it we would have been frozen in a matter of seconds." He dropped a second finger. "Lastly its job was to stop time and space from affecting the inhabitants of the barrier." Jiraiya dropped the lasted finger after explaining.

"Then what happened!?" Mei said. "You fucked up the seal somewhere didn't you! You should have allowed my Naruto-kun to look at it first. He would have been able to fix your errors before this!"

Jiraiya glared at Mei. "This is YOUR fault!" Jiraiya said rather frustrated. "The seal requires up most focus as I have to manually pump chakra into each seal to construct the barrier. The first two functions were operational, but I was distracted by you pulling Tsunade into the portal while in the middle of activating the third function. Honestly we're lucky the only thing that happened was our age changing! In the void time moves rapidly into the future and pass. We could have been aged to dust or de-aged into nothingness. I'm not even going to bother mentioning what space could have distorted..." Mostly because the alterations caused by spaces influence simply boosted Tenten's and Kimi's measurements. "...All because you're too stubborn to accept that the kid doesn't want to be married!"

Mei seemed shocked by Jiraiya's words before becoming enraged by them. "Don't blame you on incompetence on me! And of coarse Naruto-kun desires to marry me! Isn't that right… Naru-" she stopped talking when she noticed the unwelcoming, even murderous glare Naruto was sending her way.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Naruto said in a low, cold voice. Mei took several steps back as his glared continued and was rather glad when his eyes were finally redirected to Kurama. He opting to try and calm down the teddy bear crying about her unwanted sex change.

"It's going to be okay, Kurama, it's not even like you have the parts for it to matter…" Naruto said gently, which only lead the bear to cry more about her missing sexual organs. Though she didn't seem to realize that she didn't have any organs at all; sexual or otherwise.

After fifteen minutes of Naruto struggling to help Kurama it ended with Naruto promising to get her some sex parts. Well an entire body actually as it would be weird with a teddy bear running around with a real vagina attached onto its toy crotch.

"Okay, we're going to find our way out of here. Ero-sennin where is civilization." A less angry, less frustrated Naruto asked standing to his feet with Kurama pressed against his chest with her arms rest on Naruto arms that held her to him.

"I have no idea kit. The sphere was supposed to appear in your family's castle." Jiraiya explained. Mei flinched knowing she was the most likely cause of the barriers inaccuracy and knowing that everyone else knew she was the cause if the slight glances they sent her way meant anything. Though she was rather happy to see that Naruto merely sent her an unfavoring glance instead of a glare. She was happy that he didn't seem to be one to hold a grudge.

"My family has a castle!?" Naruto asked setting while off in a random direction, though Naruto sensory ability was telling him life was closest that way so it wasn't totally random. The others followed, either trusting Naruto's sense of direction or being too tired to argue with the boy about how another direction was better when all of them where actually equally lost.

"Yeah a huge castle actually. I guess I should explain more about your family while we have time. You father has explained many thing about this world to me through a communication method he called telepathy. It seemed to be identical to the mind sharing ability the Yamanaka Clan used, but his has a great enough distance to travel into our dimension from this one." Jiraiya paused to gather up what he wanted to say.

"In this world there are many different species, civilization, and societies. The one I was told about the most were 'devils, 'angels', and 'fallen angels'. A powerful kami, that is mostly just referred to as Kami, created this worlds version of humans. These humans are identical to us, but are born without chakra. But before humans Kami created winged human-like beings called angels, but not all angels were obedient to Kami. One radical, named Lucifel, separated himself from the other angels and Kami after a felled attempt to usurp Kami of control. He was cast from heaven, the domain in which Kami and his angels reside."

"Choosing to abandon his angel wings, white and bird-like, Lucifel used a form of ritual with an energy, called magic, to change himself into a new species. He became the first devil and took on the title Lucifer. He changed many of his followers of all species into devils. He granted 72 devils the right to create Clans and he personally named each clan. They became known as the 72 Houses of Solomon. All others other devils were placed into one of these 72 Houses. The 3 strongest devils were granted titles by Lucifel: Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus; along with Lucifel himself, who as I mentioned bared the title Lucifer, they were known as the Four Great Maou."

"The devils grew in numbers until Lucifel had an empire to oppose his creator in every way. Kami attempts to keep humanity pure were met by Lucifel's attempts to corrupt the humans. Growing sick of this Kami sent his angels to crush the devils, but things grew complicated with the presence of fallen angels: angels that committed acts that went against the laws of Kami and where cast out of Kami's domain as Lucifel had been. They sought repentance though. Thinking if they helped destroy the devils that Kami would recognize them once more and allow them back into his kingdom, but that did not happen. Instead Kami chose to have the fallen exterminated as well as they were extremists that went to any means, even killing other innocent species such as humans, in attempts to vanquish the devils."

Naruto and the others were totally engrossed by the story by this point.

"The war became three sided, devil versus angel versus fallen. The war raged for millennia, but in the end the 4 Maou where vanquished. Even so the devils still stood strong without them as others took lead. If the war continued the devils may have perished but not without taking down the angels and fallen as well, but all sides realized how heavy the losses their forces already taken were, so it was decided to call a truce that stands even until this day. It's shaky and none of the sides really like each other, but this is an era of relative peace. Rumor of a true peace treaty are even floating about."

"So is dad and these devils bad guys?" Naruto asked realizing that his father or whatever Ajuka was to him, carried the same last name or was it title as one of the Maou from the story. He didn't really care to much either way. His mindset always was family beyond all else, so even if his 'father' was a villain in all of this he would still stand beside him even if he's morals disagreed.

Jiraiya laughed a bit, but shuck his head 'no'. That was the same question he asked Ajuka when he heard the Maou's story as well. "The original devils where antagonistic, but the current civilization is the descendants of the originals. Some believe in the ways of the ones before them, but others simply desire to live lives without war. Most no longer focus on fighting and corrupting other civilizations. They merely desire the prosperity of devil society. The current Maous as 4 incredible strong devils that were chosen to replace the vacant titles left behind after the deaths of the original 4. They were chosen not just based on power, but leadership skills. Your father is one of the chosen 4: Ajuka Beelzebub. Also interestingly enough, Ajuka despite being called Beelzebub is from the House of Astaroth, so in this world your name would actually be Naruto Astaroth, not Naruto Beelzebub."

"Astaroth," Naruto said slowly. It sounded funny upon his tongue, but he liked it.

**000Astaroth000**

**That's it for this chapter.** I'm pretty **tired so I'll end it here. I also feel that this is a good point to end it on. If you've read my Notes for this story then you'll know what's to come next, but all that's Spoiler, so I don't actually encourage reading it unless you just dieing to know what happens next, Also any questioned asked in a review of this story one in my other 'story' Astaroth Notes while be answered in a chapter of Astaroth Notes and/or via PM. I'll probably do a Q and A chapter for every 10 different questions I'm asked.**

**You can still make choices concerning Naruto's peerage, though just because some is or is not in the peerage doesn't mean they're in and out of Naruto's harem. **

**That's about all I have to say, so **

**Cya until next time.  
**


End file.
